1. Field
The presently disclosed embodiment relates to a novel glycyrrhetinic acid derivative or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, a pharmaceutical composition comprising the same as an active ingredient, and a method of treatment of a neurological disease using the glycyrrhetinic acid derivative or the pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A gap junction is known as a cell-to-cell contact site on a cell surface. The present inventors have discovered that carbenoxolone (a glycyrrhetinic acid derivative), which is a gap junction inhibitor, inhibits the release of excess glutamate from activated microglia and established that a gap junction inhibitor can be used for treating nervous system diseases.
Furthermore, a gap junction is known to be involved in a variety of transmissions of stimulation such that novel junction inhibitors are useful for various research applications.